Blind ambitions
by kishaz
Summary: It's the typical routine, save the kingdom and or princess from a not so threatening evil. Simple enough, right? Sure, if you haven't lost your sight. LinkxDark Link. R and R please! :3
1. Prologue

Blind ambitions

A buttery sunlight filtered through the leaves as I walked, creating splotchy patterns on my dark green tunic. I shifted the sword on my back weakly and leaned against a tree.

Doesn't a hero ever get a break?

I guess not. Not for the hero of Hyrule, at least.

The hero of Hyrule. Link. That's me.

I ran my fingers through my golden blonde hair and sighed. Surely he had to be around here somewhere. Damn that Vaati, doesn't he ever learn?

He's been causing a lot of trouble at Hyrule town lately. Robberies, rape, you name it. He even tried to capture the princess a couple of times. The princess of Hyrule, Zelda, told me to go out and capture him.

Ah, Zelda. She's always so kind to the people.

I heard a small rustle from a bush. I turned around, about to check the shrub, and paused.

He's right behind me.

I saw his long, periwinkle hair when I went to check the bush.

"Nice try, Vaati, but I saw you before I turned around." I smirked.

"Oh, well isn't that just a pity?" A voice sneered behind me.

I spun around and drew my sword.

Vaati sighed, flipping his silky periwinkle hair to the side and hovering up from where he stood, his dark blue cape whipping behind him delicately. Why'd he have to be so… nevermind.

"As one of Hyrule's noble knights, I am putting you under arrest for robberies, sexual assault, capturing of royal family members…" I hated saying that speech, but it's apparently 'mandatory.'

Stupid rules.

Vaati ignored pretty much all I said and leaned forward slightly. "Ooh, I like your eyes, Link. They're so pretty…" He said in a taunting tone.

I nearly dropped my sword and blinked dumbly for a few seconds. "…P-pardon?"

The wind mage smirked, looking over my dumbfounded expression with a satisfied smile. "Like what you see?" He asked. I gawked, obviously annoyed.

"I'd rather be… blind, then have to look at your disgusting face!" I blurted out, regretting every word.

"Really now?" Vaati crossed his arms and pouted cutely. "Well, then, your wish is my command!" He cried, throwing his hands up over his head. A silvery black light built up in them, "You'll never see the light of day again, Link!"


	2. An odd stranger

Well, I suppose you're wondering how I'm gonna write a fanfiction in a blind man's point of view, right? Well… it's not all first person. Kay? Kay. When you see the '—o—' it means I have switched the view from third to first, or vice versa. Just so you know. XD; Hope it's not THAT hard to understand. Usually, I'll switch at a 'timeskip' moment so you won't be all, "O-O What the hell just happened…?"

…………

off, off, and away!

I could feel my eyes open slowly. I must have been put in some dank, dark cell, cause everything was black. I saw a flash of light every now and then, but….

"Hey, you're awake…"

"Huh…? Who are you?" I reached for my sword, but it wasn't there. Surprise, surprise.

"…You can call me…. Dark…" The voice answered after a long pause. The voice was manly, yet had a childish tone to it. "I was just… passing by… and then I saw you lying on the ground…So I brought you here…"

I frowned slightly. "…Where's 'here'?"

"…I don't exactly know… But it's in a field… and there's a creek…"

I nodded, trying to ponder why I couldn't see all this. Then it hit me.

I was blind.

Just like I 'wanted'.

DAMN THAT VAATI!

I could feel tears bubble up in the corners of my eyes.

"W-Wait! Don't cry!" Dark cried. I felt two strong arms wrap around me tightly, I assumed it was him.

"…I'm sorry…" I said after a long pause and chuckled. " I don't even know what I'm crying for." I lied.

I heard a small sigh come from this 'Dark' person. "…Just… go back to sleep for a while, kay? It'll make you feel better." And with that, I felt a small, warm peck on the top of my forehead.

"And why, exactly, should I trust you?"

I heard Dark snicker slightly, his voice teasing my ears. "I dunno." I felt his hands run down my arms briefly. "Who knows, maybe while you're sleeping, I'll murder you or something. Or, better yet, I'm secretly a redead who took all the trouble to rescue you, JUST to slurp the brains out of your skull when you fell asleep the second time."

"Okay, I get it, I'll trust you." I smirked slightly.

"Kay. Now, sleep, my little blonde child." He kissed my forehead once again, and I slowly fell out of reality….

Into his arms…

—o—

Link had soon fallen asleep in Dark's arms. He flipped his dark blue-black hair out of his face, looking down at the blonde with sad, crimson eyes.

"…Why didn't he run from me…?" He asked himself softly.

"Why indeed. But then again, he isn't the kind of person who would run from his own shadow. Especially a pathetic one like you." A voice smirked above Dark.

"Stay out of this, Vaati! You've taken his sight, what more do you want?" Dark snapped at the intruder.

"Hmhm, there's actually quite a lot that I want. Mostly from him." He smirked suggestively. "Now, give my little toy back."

"…No." Dark scowled, clutching to Link tightly. Vaati shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But you'll regret it in the long run." He muttered, crossing his arms and setting down on the ground before spinning around abruptly and walking away from the pair. Dark heaved a sigh of relief.

"Man, Link, you're really lucky, you know that?" He said with a small sigh, fingering the small, black jewel wrapped around his neck. It slung over his ebony tunic loosely and shimmered in the moonlight.

"I suppose I should take you back to Hyrule castle…" He muttered to himself, standing up from where he stood, cradling Link in his arms carefully as if he was a porcelain doll that would shatter at any moment.

—o—

B-DUMP!

I jerked my eyes open abruptly, clinging to the first thing I felt.

B-DUMP!

"…D-Dark??" I asked, panicking slightly as I felt the wind blowing through my hair at full speed. I felt hooves clatter down on the ground below me.

"Yeah?" The same childish voice answered. I breathed a sigh of relief, clutching Dark's waist tightly.

"…Nevermind…" I smiled slightly. "Where are we going…?"

"Back to Hyrule Castle, silly little hero." He flicked my forehead.

"…How'd you know I was a hero?" I asked quietly, crossing my arms briefly and suddenly remembering I was holding onto nothing. I grabbed onto Dark's waist quickly.

"…Isn't it obvious?" he answered quickly.

The only thing that's obvious is that you're hiding something from me, Dark.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

After what seemed like minutes, Dark pulled the horse to a stop. He got off of the horse, and pulled me down with him.

"We're here."

I grabbed his hand, and he began to walk down the twisting, stone hallways of Hyrule castle. And then it hit me.

How did Dark get past the guards?

After what seemed to be hours, he stopped abruptly. I heard a door open.

"Now, go to your little princess. It was nice meeting you, Link, but I have to leave."

I blinked. "…Why?" I asked. I dunno know why, but I didn't want to leave him.

"Because… I just don't belong here." He said after a long pause. I heard him sigh.

I sighed in return, and shook hands with Dark briefly. "Well, it was… nice meeting you, too."

He let go of my hand slowly, and walked away. I felt slightly disappointed, but, I had other things to do at the moment. Like talk to Zelda.

I walked into the throne room silently, looking up at nothing in particular.

"Link?"

I smiled slightly, still walking forward. "Hi, Zelda."

"Link, why are you walking like that?" She asked sternly. I stopped abruptly, and put my hands down at my sides.

"I'm just…Tired, that's all." I responded quickly.

She didn't buy it.

"Link, I heard about what happened in the minish forest today. It's completely unacceptable to have one of Hyrule's knights visually impaired.

I blinked dumbly, set into deep shock. What was I supposed to do now? I- I'm the hero of Hyrule for Farore's sake!

"Therefore…" She continued, "You are no longer needed in Hyrule. I'm sorry, Link, but I really can't have people like you lagging our force behind."

I clenched my fists slightly, and without another word, I walked out of the throne room, vowing to never return.


	3. Another bumpy ride

Oh great.

I'm lost.

Well that's just wonderful.

I slumped against the cold, stone floors. Cold…. Just like the princess' tone when she kicked me to the cobblestone-curb.

I know she wouldn't just do that….

…. Would she?

I sighed heavily. Not even a day of being blind, and I'm already helpless. Come on, Link, get up! Heroes don't just give up like this!

…But I'm not a hero.

I glance down with my blank, unseeing eyes, closing them lightly. Heroes don't cry, Link! Compose yourself!

I clutched my shoulders and bit back a crackling sob.

Suddenly, two strong arms had their grip around me. I thrashed wildly, trying to escape their clutch, when I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Link, calm down! It's just me, Dark!"

I paused briefly before struggling even more. I didn't have a clue in the slightest in why I trusted him previously, but although my life's been pretty well stolen, I still have my rationality.

I could almost hear the frown in his voice as he spoke in a mildly hurt tone. "Link, what's wrong?"

I pulled and yanked at his arms, trying desperately to make the other man release me, but he had a hold on me that was stronger than a Goron. I sighed quietly and gave up on my protesting kicks and flails, knowing that he wasn't gonna let go any time soon. 

"There." His smooth-as-velvet voice brought slight relief to the scorching emotions that burned a hole through my heart.

And then he did something I wouldn't expect him to at such a moment.

"YAH! DA-ARK! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I shouted at him, furiously. I could feel my cheeks growing redder by the second. He, in response, chuckled quietly.

"Oh come on, Link. You and I both know that you're never gonna get out of this labyrinth of a castle unless I escort you."

I huffed quietly, knowing that in the back of my mind, he was right. Although I wasn't willing to accept it as so.

But then again, I wasn't very good with maps, let alone finding myself out of this castle even with my sight. So how in Farore's name was I supposed to escape this place if I was blind?

Ugh, that word makes me feel so weak. To know that you're missing something that even the smallest child has…

"…It's like you're just another damsel in distress." I uttered, not aware that I had spoken.

Dark's steady breathing had altered slightly, I could tell he was suddenly deep in thought to what I had said.

"….I know." He responded quietly. I furrowed my brow. "How would YOU know?" I asked, clearly annoyed that he was just trying to find a way to make me feel better…. Or was he?

"…I just do, alright?" He muttered in an almost angry tone.

And so I let the subject drop as he walked outside, a frigid blast of wind assaulting my already unstable self. I shivered.

"Cold?" He asked blankly. I nodded, now realizing that my hat was left behind somewhere. He laughed quietly as I covered my head, small drops of water soaking into my hair. How I detested that feeling, little drops of water slowly seeping through my strands of hair. Made my head itchy, you see.

He set me down on the ground, and I wanted so desperately to run from him, but something told me that I should advise against such option. I felt his hand brush against mine, and I instinctively grabbed it as he pulled me onto his horse.

And with a small jolt, he set off, pausing briefly every so often. I couldn't help but wonder where we were going, but I'd feel like such an idiot to ask, I—

"We're going to Lake Hylia, if that's what that little brain of yours is trying to figure out.' He responded, his obvious amusement eating at my eardrums. I glared at the direction of the voice.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Why yes, how long did it take you to figure THAT out?" He asked. Oooh, I could almost see his smirk as he spoke, he makes me so…MAD!

"Wipe that grin off your face," I muttered.

"Aw, how'd you know I was smiling? What are you, psychic?" He asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Why yes. Think of something, right now, and I'll tell you what you're thinking."

He paused for a long time before responding. "Okay, ready." 

I furrowed my brow in a faked concentrated manner, rubbing my temples. "…I see…You are thinking that I'm not actually psychic."

He fake-gasped. "My my, very impressive."

"Yes, I'm a wonder child, why don't ya know."

I smiled slightly. I'm glad Dark stayed behind for me…. Wait,

"Why were you even in the castle? I thought you said—"

Dark snorted, "I've seen you trying to find your way out before, Link. I didn't expect any less if you couldn't see."

I frowned. "So, how long have you been stalking me?"

Dark chuckled. "Since you were born." He answered in an almost joking tone. I rolled my eyes.

His horse's galloping slowed down to a trot, and he stopped the horse soon after. He, once again, brushed his hand against my own, and brought them up to my waist, hoisting me down from the stallion he was previously riding. Then, I found myself flying forward, and landed with a jolt on his chest, from what I could feel.

"Oh, nice job, hero." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"…Well exuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess, you're the one who needs to drop a few pounds."

I fake-gasped. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"I speak no lies, my good friend."

Friend.

Did he just call me….

"Friend?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He pushed me off of him gently. "Yeah, I kinda thought…."

I frowned. I could have protested to this, but I was terribly tired, so in response, I merely yawned.

A few seconds later, Dark yawned as well. "Those are contagious, you know." He muttered obnoxiously.

"I know." I said, fake yawning.

He stood up, pulling me up with him and walking me down the plush grass of Lake Hylia's surrounding landmass that connected to Hyrule. I heard a door open, and I paused briefly.

"Ladies first." Dark stated, still finding humor in my reactions. I smirked, pushing him through the door.

"Exactly."

"Lame." He responded back as I walked into the house, warm air replacing the slight numb in my body with a glowing feeling. He grabbed my hand, pulled me around for a few seconds, and paused. He grabbed my other hand, and with his palms on the tops of my own, he moved them to what felt like a set of rungs. A ladder.

I grabbed onto the bars and clambered up the ladder cautiously, sitting on the floor as soon as I felt it against my palms. He climbed up soon after and lifted me from the ground. He walked me around, and pushed me down onto something soft. "Sleep, fool." He stated. I heard some rustling, and he placed something worn and soft in my hands.

"I assume I don't need to help you with changing."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I yanked off my slightly mud-caked tunic, along with my undershirt and breeches, replacing them with the trousers and what seemed to be a T-shirt. I sighed in relief, glad to be out of the outfit I had been wearing for days.

"Thanks so much, Dark…" I murmured, smiling sleepily.

"Eh, no problem." He walked over to something, and walked back to the other side of the…bed….

Wait…. I'm sharing a bed…. With a guy who I just met?!

Dark must've noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"I'm sorry if you have to share a bed with me, kid, but I don't have anything else."

I yawned quietly and snuggled under the blankets. "Eh, it doesn't matter." I murmured sleepily, closing my eyes and resting my head on a pillow. "Night, Dark."

And I'm assuming that since I was half-asleep, I had imagined his response.

"Night, cutie."


	4. Treasures

Hey everyone, you don't have to read this little author note but it is nice if you would like to. So I'm sorry for the slow update and the small chapter, but lately my life's been spiraling in an odd manner and I forgot about this until I got a loverly review... So, thank you. smiles slightly All of you. So there's one part in this chapter that'll make you think 'OMG CROSSOVER D:::' but that;s not really the case. I'm merely using their personalities and looks cause it's easier then using an OC, cause I made a vow to myself that this story would contain no more then three ocs, and I don't want to waste it. Besides, my little blondie nobody makes an awesome guardian. But not really, seeing as he can't fight well, but **THAT'S A LIE TOO BECAUSE I DIED SEVEN TIMES TRYING TO DEFEAT HIM OIFDJKSAFDSJALKFAFDOPSKL**

Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **DRAMATIC PLOT TWISTS ENISSUE FROM THIS CHAPTER, BE PREPARED AND PAY ATTENTION**. Cause the little details are what matter from here on in.

Blind ambitions chapter 4: Treasure

I woke up to the noise of birds chirping through the windows. I groaned quietly and tried to sit up, only to find a pair of arms that belonged to a certain hero around my waist. I tried to sit up and pull myself away from the kid, but it only caused him to snake his arms around tighter. I could feel my ears heat up slightly against this action.

_Grreeeeaaat. _

I didn't want to wake him up however, so I merely plucked the arms off of my waist and crawled out of bed silently as to not disturb him. I let my hands run over the familiar ladder rungs and climbed down, making my way to the kitchen. "He's probably hungry…" I pondered aloud, running my hands over the cupboards until I found the one I wanted, pulling a frying pan out of the cupboard and shutting it. I then turned to the stove and loaded it with wood before setting it aflame.

"Dark?" A very hesitant voice called down. Heh… I kind of feel sorry for him, I knew that feeling of being helpless at one point. I walked back up the ladder and smiled slightly in the general direction of Link. "Morning, your highness." I fake bowed, although I knew he wouldn't see it. But that will change soon…

"Morning, my loyal slave." He mumbled back, breaking out a yawn halfway through his sentence. I frowned. "Slave?"

"Yes, you're not worthy of being called a servant." He replied, amusement teasing his voice.

"You know, I could say something really low right now, but I won't since I don't stoop to your level." I muttered. Some people just don't get how much a comment could hurt. I know he was joking around… but he doesn't understand the half of it.

"… Look Dark… I didn't mean for that to offend you-" I brought up a hand to silence him, even if he couldn't see it. "Think nothing of it, you didn't know any better."

And with that, I went back downstairs to leave him to think over his situation.

—o—

After getting cleaned up and washed off, the two decided to descend out into the world again, Link stumbling and tripping all the way with Dark being by his side every step of the way.

"So what are we after anyway?" Link asked, turning to the other man with the ebony hair. "Vaati?"

"In a sense, we are." Dark nodded, crossing his arms. "Vengeance is nice, you and I both know this, but… What we really want first is o—your sight back."

"Fat chance." Link rolled his pale blue eyes. "Vaati probably knows something that'll help me, but like HE'S gonna do anything about it."

Dark nodded. "You're right. But we aren't going to seek help from him. We need to turn treasure for this. The Sapphire of sight to be exact."

"Well that's a pretty lame name." Link stated bluntly, crossing his arms. Dark had to grab one of them and pull Link out of the way slightly for he was about to run into a tree. Link had, after a few situations, got used to this and didn't hesitate against Dark as he pulled the blond away from certain humiliating 'doom'.

"I know, but they all tie in with the stones of sense." Dark added.  
"Lame name…" Link repeated.

"I get it, Link. But you won't be complaining when you see them work." Dark rolled his eyes. "There are six stones of sense: The Topaz of Touch, giving the sense of touch to the owner, emerald which provides the sense of taste as odd as it sounds. Then there's the sapphire of sight, which give the holder advanced sight, and the amethyst of apprehension, giving the power to hear and understand others. There's one more, but many a man have gone in search of it and drove themselves mad over it. No one knows where it may lay, but it has been heard to be in the desert. Its called the diamond of foresight, and it—"

"Grants the holder the power to see into the future two weeks ahead. Yes Dark, I've head of the last two." Link added with a sigh. "There was a group of knights that went after it, they never returned."

Dark nodded. "It has happened to me as well. Normally these stones are only granted to the people who need them and are worthy to hold them, but a certain someone has been going after them…" the man muttered, grabbing Link's arm to pull him away from yet another obstacle.

"Vaati?"

Dark smiled smugly. "You catch on fast."

"So we need to get to the Sapphire first?" Link asked, stopping with a bump as Dark stopped as well. He tugged on Link's sleeve softly and the two sat down.

"Yes. I know where it is as well, unfortunately Vaati does too." Dark muttered with a sigh. "Good thing he's more focused on the diamond or we… you'd be screwed over."

"Why we?" Link asked.

"Because I need you." Dark responded. He paused for a moment and slapped his forehead. "Well not in that way, but you know…."

"Yes." Link rolled his eyes and leaned back against a boulder they had stopped nearby. "So where is it?"

"It's in Lake Hylia, trusted by a man named Demyx. You could say he would be considered a sage, after all the stone was given to him by the goddesses themselves." Dark shrugged. Link gawked slightly, it sounded like such an honor to have such a responsibility bestowed upon you by the Goddesses, no less…

Link paused for a moment. "That sounds too simple… what's the catch?" He asked in suspicion.

Dark hesitated for a moment, brushing some hair out of his crimson eyes before starting up again. "Well… We kinda have to get through the temple…."

"It's always a temple." Link slapped his forehead and sighed. "Alright, fine. I can deal with that…" He mumbled. Dark smiled slightly. "And I'll be there to help you every step of the way."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HELLO MY DEAR, DEDICATED READERS!

...IF THERE WERE ANY!  
PERHAPS NOT, BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT!

So um, I've been on a haitus for quite some time and I guess it's at the point where I should be asking: does anyone actually want me to continue with these? Because as whiny as this sounds, I don't want to continue on with something if people don't want to read it. So, sorry for making you all go "YEAHWOOHOO", but I need to know. Work is already being done on all of these fanfictions, but I don't want to continue on something if people don't want me to.

So, please leave a review if you want me to continue! ;w; I'm not asking for a review on the story, just... if you could tell me you'd like to see me continue work on this, please let me know! 'w' Even if you've never left a review before, don't be afraid about it! I just wanna hear that you want me to keep going is all! ;w;

Love you all to bits,

o/\o


End file.
